dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond vs Mei
Kula Diamond vs Mei is Peep4Life's two hundred and twentieth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 10! King of Fighters vs Overwatch! Two ice cold combatants cross paths on the battlefield, which cryokinetic can keep their cool? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Mei came storming around the corner pursuing her target from a flanking position. But by the time she noticed someone was in the way, she had already bowled into them. Foxy lay on the ground, knocked out entirely. Before Mei could pick her up and tend to her, she heard someone rushing behind her. "Oh no." Mei said aloud, turning to see Kula Diamond skating towards her friend. "Why would you do something like that?" Kula demanded. "I think you've hurt her bad!" she then turned around to Mei. The Overwatch Hero tried to justify her situation. "I didn't even see her until I was already around the corner." she protested. Kula didn't back down, though. "If you can't be more careful, you shouldn't be allowed that suit at all." Here we go! As Kula pirouetted towards Mei, the Overwatch member began firing icicles at her. Kula's skates were able to deflect the attacks, and she began kicking away at Mei's chest. Kula was launching plenty of ice projectiles, but not too much was causing Mei particular troubles. Mei looked to catch the Anti K with a clothesline, but Kula quickly ducked and then delivered a sharp kick to the knees. Mei landed on her front, but was able to recover by rolling sideways to the wall, pulling herself up and firing her weapon again. This time, the icicles caught Kula in the head and stunned her. Mei began structuring an Ice Wall, but when she noticed Kula was back on the attack, she smashed it. The end result saw Kula being slammed into a nearby wall and then being barged out into a street. The two cryokinetics traded ranged ice projectiles, but they seemed to counter one another out. This prompted Kula to rush in close, using her icy breath to freeze Mei's feet and then deliver a two legged thrust kick on her stationary foe. Mei landed hard, and Kula took a moment to check on the injured Foxy. She turned away from Mei, shaking Foxy desperately. "Come on, please wake up!" That could have proven costly, as Mei fired her Endothermic Blaster and frost began to cloak Kula. As much as she tried to resist, Kula was succumbing to the slowing effects of the weapon. With her speed now at a crawl, Mei surrounded her with an Ice Wall and then slammed it into Kula. The Anti K was pushed up and out of the icy structure, and straight into the path of a kick. Kula hit head first against the nearby dumpster, showing obvious signs of being dazed. She looked to drop a Snowman on top of Mei, but it was simply blasted out the air and showered them both in snow. Kula looked to land a heel kick, but Mei blasted her in the chest and then the back with icicles. Mei then hoisted Kula up and looked to throw her. Swiftly, Kula managed to coil her legs around one arm. She then stunned Mei with icy breath, and then smashed her in the face with frozen hair. With Mei now the one dazed, Kula delivered a nasty Crow Bite, and followed Mei into the air, planting her foot into the chest. Mei raised her weapon up and blasted frost into Kula's face, allowing her time to stand back up. Mei then used a Cryo Freeze, creating a shell of ice that nullified any attack Kula was trying to deal. Kula realised that with little way to break the shield, she should dedicate her efforts into fleeing. As she turned, Mei thawed out and blasted her in the back of the head with an icicle. Kula stumbled forwards, but was dropped by a running barge by Mei. As the Overwatch Hero looked to stomp on Kula to finish her, the Anti K quickly managed to summon a Snowman that cross bodied Mei and trapped her under its weight. It bought just enough time for Kula to get back to her feet, assaulting Mei with a Crow Bite, and then hitting a high boot. She then threw icy shurikens that cut up the side of Mei's face. Mei landed a swift strike to Kula's chest and momentarily dropped her. She then grabbed Kula by the hair and lifted her up... right into a perfect position for icy breath to freeze over Mei's neck and mouth. Mei dropped Kula as her shouts and screams were muffled. The Anti K jumped at Mei, landing her ice skates right on the neck. Mei dropped, and blood began to pour from where Mei's head would have once been attached. Kula quickly rushed to the recovering Foxy and helped her to her feet. "Ugh, just what was ''that?" she asked. Kula awkwardly smiled. "Ohh, uhh, nothing! You just... ermm... fell! Come on now, let's get back." Kula scampered, trying to usher Foxy away. But Foxy was no fool; her eyes followed Kula's glance and caught on to the now decapitated Mei. "There may have been a slight incident..." Kula said, scratching the back of her head. Foxy smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Are you hurt?" "Well, yeah. But nothing a Strawberry Sorbet wouldn't help." Kula said. She then picked up the pace, rushing towards a desserts restaurant. "You do owe me." '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Kula Diamond! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:FPS vs Fighting Game themed DBX Fights Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights